True Bravery Goes Hand In Hand With True Hope
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dr. Krankcase and Spy Rise, while creating a new invention, get pulled into another world and meet Belle. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Beauty And The Beast (1991 version) belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel and Autumn. Minor movie spoilers are included.**

* * *

 **True Bravery Goes Hand In Hand With True Hope**

It was thankfully a quiet day in Skylands after the Portal Masters and their partners had once again dealt with Kaos and sent him back to his lair licking his wounds a few days prior. "I think next time, I'll make some special goo and splash him with it again," said Dr. Krankcase as he picked up a book he had been reading and opened it to where he had last left off.

"That's not a bad idea," said Spy Rise, looking up from another book he had been reading. "This series Rachel got me hooked on actually gave me an idea."

"Really?" The doctor asked. "What about?"

"Well, we could channel attacks through a device that would spit out those attacks at Kaos and when he'd go to fire, he wouldn't see anyone and it would frustrate him," the spider-like robot said.

"Hmm, almost like ghosts are attacking," Dr. Krankcase said thoughtfully. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Do you think we could come up with something?"

Nodding in agreement, the two continued reading, but were also sketching plans in their mind to create such a device. Spy Rise smiled, thinking that the device would not only frustrate Kaos to pieces, but just might help them to keep the little weasel in line. And if they got the Portal Masters in on it…oh, that would be so good. They could even set the device to give off blasts of energy at various times, further frustrating the evil Portal Master. By the time he finished his book, he looked over at Dr. Krankcase, who had finished his book and was looking thoughtful. "I heard you chuckling," he said.

"I was thinking how it would confuse the daylights out of the little weasel if we got the Portal Masters involved or even set the device to give off energy blasts at various times, mixing it up so that he doesn't expect them," the private detective said.

"I was thinking something along those lines too," said the doctor. "Let's see what I've got in my lab."

There was a bit of junk, but it turned out useful and they soon constructed an energy device that could draw energy from a power source, store it safely, and then release the energy at the various times it was set at. "Better give it a test run and see how it works when we put energy into it," Dr. Krankcase said thoughtfully.

"Use electricity for now?" Spy Rise asked.

Nodding, his friend began setting it up to accept the electricity and he helped out and they soon had the machine running, but just then, some Skylanders were Portalling in from completing a mission and the portal energy mixed with the electricity and caught the two off guard before they were suddenly pulled into the light and vanished so suddenly they couldn't call out for help.

After a moment, their senses came back and both Skylanders looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?" Dr. Krankcase asked.

"Looks like a castle," Spy Rise said, glancing around and looking at some of the items. "No electricity. Definitely not Kaos' castle."

"Fireplace. Old fashioned drapes," the doctor pointed out. "Hmm. This castle doesn't look new, but rather old."

A gasp alerted them that someone had found them and they turned to see a young woman looking at them with surprise and curiosity. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a white long-sleeved blouse and a white apron and had brown hair pulled back with a blue ribbon in a way that was not only pretty, but showed off her beautiful face. She stepped into the room, slowly moving towards them, cautious, but not afraid.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. "Are you…enchanted too?"

Spy Rise and Dr. Krankcase looked at each other and then turned to her. "What do you mean, ma'am?" The latter asked curiously.

"Well, I…I've never seen anything like you before," she admitted. "But I've met the others and they're all enchanted, having been turned into household things by a powerful spell."

While the Skylanders had already established that where they were was Kaos' castle, they began to wonder after the girl told them about her friends being enchanted. "By enchanted, what do you mean?" Spy Rise asked.

"Well, they were people who were transformed because…because of a horrible incident," she said.

Dr. Krankcase was now curious. "But…if that is the case, why are you still human?" He asked gently.

"The enchantment happened before I arrived," she replied.

"Arrived?" Spy Rise repeated. "You live here?"

"Yes," she said.

Something didn't make sense before the two looked at her. "Are you…here of your own free will?" Dr. Krankcase asked.

She looked saddened right then. "No," she said. "But I have no choice. I traded places with my father. The master of the castle had him prisoner, but agreed to release him if I took my father's place."

Spy Rise went up to her, feeling sympathy for her. "You traded your freedom for your father's freedom," he said softly. "That was very brave of you."

"Does the master of the castle treat you well?" The former villain asked her. "And…forgive us, we never asked your name."

"My name is Belle," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name," he replied. "I'm Dr. Krankcase and this is my associate, Spy Rise."

Belle smiled. "I've never heard those names before, but they are nice names," she said honestly.

"Thank you," said Spy Rise as he bowed and the doctor took off his hat in respect. "Back to my associate's question, does the master treat you well?"

She bit her lip. "He…is a mystery," she replied. "The others, whom I've become close to, are very kind to me."

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Dr. Krankcase asked.

"No," Belle replied. "But…he does have a temper if provoked."

"Sounds like a beast," Spy Rise said.

"Yes," she said. "He is a beast. He was…transformed into such with the same enchantment that my friends were affected by."

Hearing that, the two Skylanders were worried. "We can get you out of her, milady," the doctor said. "This 'master' can be dangerous."

She looked saddened. "I can't," she said. "I…I made a promise. I gave my word."

The two looked at each other. "Where is this beast?" Spy Rise asked.

"I'm not sure right now," she said. "But he hides something up here in the West Wing."

The two followed her curiously and were amazed at the destruction they saw, wondering if this was a result of the master being upset over being transformed. Then, they saw the enchanted rose. Belle gasped and the Skylanders stood still, amazed by the obviously magical rose. Just then, the beast came, looking angry. "Look out!" Dr. Krankcase exclaimed, quickly grabbing Belle and pulling her away as the beast came forward. Both Skylanders stood between Belle and the beast, weapons raised to defend.

"Trespassers!" The beast roared. "Leave at once!"

"We will, with the girl," said Spy Rise.

"No! She is to stay!" The beast said.

"Not with the way you've been treating her," Dr. Krankcase replied. "Forcing her to stay here, making her give up her freedom to save her father, and terrorizing her! You're a monster!"

The beast roared again angrily, scaring Belle, who fled. The beast took off after her while the Skylanders were contemplating going after them when a candlestick and clock stopped them. "No, don't!" The candlestick said. "The master has gone after her! Let's hope he finds her!"

"Why is that? He terrorized her!" Spy Rise said.

"But she's running into wolf territory!" The clock said.

Hearing that, the Skylanders grew worried and it wasn't long before they heard the two return, although the beast was injured. The two observed them and saw a change that made them pause. Later on, Belle found them in the hallway. "He saved me," she said softly.

Dr. Krankcase went up to her. "Were you hurt?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "But if it hadn't been for him, I would have."

"He frightened you and nearly got you hurt," Spy Rise said.

"Yes, but he saved me too. He didn't let the wolves come close."

They were quiet after that and Belle looked at them. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"An enchanted place far away from here, milady," said the doctor.

"You mean…like in my books?"

Curious, they followed her and she showed them the books that she loved to read and translated the words for them and they were amazed that she loved books. "You remind us of our friends," Spy Rise said. "They love to read too."

"I love reading," Belle said. "That's one thing he doesn't make me do."

"What?" Dr. Krankcase asked.

"Make me give up reading, unlike a certain pompous man I know."

"Then…perhaps there is more to the beast than what one sees," said the private detective.

"I think…they're hoping to be free someday," she said. "I wish…I wish I could help them."

"I think you will," Dr. Krankcase replied. "Sometimes, whether someone knows it or not, they need someone to…show them that a bad situation doesn't have to stay bad and there is some good in it, if they look for the good and work to make it better."

"And they need someone who's brave to do that," said Spy Rise. "You have that bravery, Belle. I think you might be just what the castle and everyone here needs."

She smiled at them and gratefully kissed them both on the cheek, making them blush slightly before a bright light surrounded them. "Sounds like we're being called home," the doctor said.

"Good luck to you both," Belle said, waving to them.

"And good luck to you, Belle," Spy Rise said. "You're a very brave woman. Never lose hope."

After a bit, they found themselves back in Dr. Krankcase's lab and were suddenly glomped from behind, turning to see Isabel, Rachel, and Autumn hugging them. "Where were you two?" Isabel asked, her face filled with relief.

"You both had us scared when you disappeared," Rachel said. "We thought Kaos had gotten you two."

"No, our invention pulled some Portal energy in and transported us to a castle and we met a young woman named Belle," Spy Rise said.

"The castle had enchanted objects and a beast," Dr. Krankcase said.

"A beast?" Autumn asked. "Belle?"

She then gasped. "You guys met Princess Belle?!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Both looked at their niece in confusion and Isabel chuckled. "Is Belle your favorite princess, Autumn?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!" The little one said happily before grabbing both her uncles' hands. "You've got to tell us everything!"

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo," Spy Rise chuckled.

"Actually, I agree with her," Isabel said. "I'm interested to hear your adventure."

"Same here," Rachel said.

The two Skylanders looked at each other and smiled. "I guess our invention can wait for a bit," said Dr. Krankcase.

"As we tell our adventure and meeting a young woman who was very brave and holds hope for others," said Spy Rise.

The two nodded, knowing it would be quite a story to tell.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
